


Everything I have is yours

by liebemagneto



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: Стив слегка покачивается в такт музыке. Он так и не успевает протянуть Баки руку, чтобы пригласить на танец.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6





	Everything I have is yours

**Author's Note:**

> Музыка из фильма: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oF45tu-DaG  
> Зеркало: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9774415

Стив знает «Танцующую леди» наизусть. 

Но каждый субботний вечер он зачем-то остаётся в зале после сеанса, чтобы ещё раз послушать музыку из титров.

Жизнь в лагере течёт своим чередом. Им не привозят новые фильмы, зато они — верные друзья — держатся вместе, прорываясь вперёд без потерь.

Баки не уходит спать. 

Он крутится рядом, то и дело задевая стулья ногами. В уголке губ — незажжённая сигарета из пачки Стива, которую тот всегда носит в кармане. Не для себя — он не курит, — но для тех, у кого закончились свои. 

— Я думал, ты хочешь помочь.

Леса Германии тают, и десятки сапог несут жухлые мокрые листья и еловые иголки в штаб.

— За работу, сопляк.

Они знают друг друга целую вечность, и даже после проекта с сывороткой, превратившей Стива в супер-солдата, между ними ничего не меняется. Он по-прежнему видит в Баки того же самоуверенного подростка из соседнего дома, который не раз помогал ему расправиться с хулиганами, учил разговаривать с девчонками и вечерами пробегал по пять километров, готовясь однажды стать олимпийским чемпионом.

Баки пританцовывает под звуки джаза, смешно обнимаясь с метлой. Едва ли что-то изменилось и для него: пара десятков лишних сантиметров не сказываются на характере Стива — он всё тот же мальчишка с понимающей улыбкой и твёрдой уверенностью в своей правоте.

— После тебя, тупица.

Они никогда не обижаются друг на друга, хотя дурацкие прозвища прилипают к ним навсегда — колкие, но неизменно вызывающие смех. 

Пепел с кончика сигареты падает на пол, вызывая у Стива вздох. Он любит чистоту, но наводить идеальный порядок в казармах не имеет смысла — в любой момент могут ворваться солдаты и устроить переполох.    
  
В нескольких милях от базы по-прежнему свистят пули и воют от боли враги.

Стив слегка покачивается в такт музыке. Он так и не успевает протянуть Баки руку, чтобы пригласить на танец.

_ Everything I have is yours, you're part of me. _

Обнимая Стива, облачённого в белый — будто из любимых сай-фай фильмов Сэма — костюм, Баки точно знает, что его капитан уже не вернётся обратно.    
  
Баки хмурится и молчит. Звуки работающих механизмов неприятным эхом отдаются в ушах, отсчитывая секунды до неизбежности.

— Не делай глупостей, пока меня не будет, — просит Стив, хлопая Баки по плечу.

— Как я могу? Ты забираешь всю глупость с собой.

Баки отворачивается, чтобы не видеть, как Стив решительно сжимает чемоданчик с камнями бесконечности и исчезает в машине времени, над которой единственной здоровой рукой колдует Брюс.

Время тянется липкой нугой. Баки надвигает на глаза кепку и медленно разворачивается, чтобы уйти.

Стив не возвращается. Баки сглатывает предательский ком в горле.

***

Баки пританцовывает под звуки джаза, смешно обнимаясь с метлой.

Отставив складной стул в сторону, Стив подходит ближе и протягивает ему ладонь. Теперь он выше, и Баки позволяет вести — прислонив голову к твёрдому плечу Стива, он тихо смеётся.

— Я же говорил, что всю глупость ты забираешь с собой.

_ Everything that I possess I offer you. _


End file.
